The present invention relates to light emitting diodes (LEDs). More specifically, the present invention relates to LEDs with improved efficiency at low injection current.
An LED is a semiconductor device capable emitting light. LEDs function by applying an injection current that injects holes and electrons into an active region at a junction of the LED. Light emission is caused by the spontaneous recombination of electrons and holes.